Love and a PomPom
by GaaraLover123
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga wants nothing more than to be a cheerleader & win the heart of her long time crush Naruto, but with a dark haired quaterback on her case, & fights with her best freind can she have her dream or will she fall flat on her face, read & see.
1. Chapter 1

Z0041zaDisclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the plot and Tohru

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Good morning Konoha, today's weather will be sunny with blue clouds all around click" I slapped my hand down onto the annoying device, scratch the top of my head and yawned, '_Another day another pain' _I thought as I kicked the covers off. I jumped up out of bed and went to my bathroom and turn the water to warm. Stepping in and letting the warm water cleanse me of the night impurities, I step out awake, alert and ready to face whatever life through at me. Wrapping a towel around my body I walked to my closet. I put on a white boy beater, with a yellow spaghetti top over it. Then I put some dark blue jeans on and grab my black jacket with a silver dragon on the back then ran back into my bathroom. The steam had cleared and I wiped at the mirror so I could get a good look at myself. I smiled and put some yellow hoop earrings on and some light pink lip gloss and nothing else, I was a bare and natural kinda girl I didn't like to make a fuss. I stepped back and looked at myself 'not _bad, I clean up well'_. I left my bangs in my face letting them frame it, and pull the rest into tiny little pig tails on either side of my head. My hair was this weird kind of navy black mix, but I liked it. I let my hands roam down my body. I wasn't fat, never would I say I was fat, I was curvy, at least according to best friend Tohru.

**A week ago**

'_I don't like the word thick' I said as we sat down in the food court. 'I mean I like my body, but I hate how guys only go for……_

'_Skinny bitches' Tohru said eating a fry. _

'_Yes, I mean no' we both laughed. 'But Tohru you're on to talk you're not exactly, thick' I said using her word. She rolled her eyes._

'_Whatever' she said 'I apologize' she said eating another fry._

'_So no more calling me thick' I said matter-of-factly._

'_Why not?' she asked putting another fry in her mouth._

'_Cause you use that word to describe Chouji' We both laughed at this' then she suddenly stopped._

'_Nata you're pretty and you're not fat or thick you just got curves girl, so don't trip' she said continuing to stuff her face._

I smiled once more at my reflection and went on clamoring down the stairs. I slid into the kitchen grabbing the OJ off the island. I took a big gulp from it.

"Morning Nata," my little sister Hanabi said. Nata was my families and my best friend nick name for me. "I'm supposed to tell you something but I forget." I rolled my eyes.

"Morning Nabi," I said kissing her forehead. "How are you this morning?"

"Good" she said going back to eating her cereal "How are you" she asked.

"Good" I said mimicking her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I did the same back. She rolled her eyes and I did the same.

"Stop it Nata" I said through her giggles.

"Okay" I laughed out "Hey Hanabi, where's Neji" Neji was my older cousin, but since his parents died when he was four he came to live here. At first he hated Hanabi and I. I guess it was jealously. We had our dad and he didn't, but I had decided as soon as he moved in I would be the best cousin I could be, even if Neji hated me. So as it was, he got tired of hating me, and soon he became one of my closet friend and eventually my brother.

"Oh, now I remember" she said perking up. Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened up.

"Where have you been, me and Neji have been waiting outside for ever" The person that was currently in my kitchen was Sasuke Uchiha. Konoha's high very own heartthrob, star athletic quarterback, and top of his class. In one word he was "perfect" some people would say. I wasn't one of those people. I rolled my eyes he was far from perfect in my opinion, he was angry, bossy and had some serious illusion of superiority, not to mention the fact he was cold-hearted, mean and shown little to no emotion except anger which he was showing now . "Well what the hell you been doing"

"I………." I started.

"Don't wanna hear it." He said cutting me off.

"Well just let me get my shoes" I said.

"Hurry up"

"You see Neji told me to tell you that he had stuff to talk about with the football coach and had to be at school early" Hanabi said as I finished tying my shoe and slipped my backpack on.

"Well a little……." _late_ I was about to say before Sasuke said.

"Move your ass Hyuuga, and get to the damn car"

"Where do you get off…?" He rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this" he grabbed my fore arm and yanked, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough for me to get the message. I gave Hanabi one last kiss and hurried out the door behind Sasuke. I jumped into the back of Neji's red convertible and crossed my arms.

"Finally Nata, what toke you so long" Neji asked he started the car.

"Hanabi didn't tell me you had to leave early, you know how forgetful she can be" He nodded.

"We should've just let her walk" Sasuke said from the front seat. Neji laughed and my jaw clenched.

"No one asked for your two cents" I said.

"Oh good burn Hyuuga" he said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here anyhow? Don't you have like five cars?" I asked feeling I should changed the subject.

"Two Hyuuga and a motorcycle but Itachi toke one, I'm not allowed to drive the motorcycle yet, and the other car in the shop." He said. "So I'll be riding with Neji for at least a week" I rolled my eyes. Spoiled brat, and that was another thing, he called Neji, Neji but called me Hyuuga. What the heck was that all about? I putt my hood up and stuck my headphones in. '_I love my iPod' _Ithought as we drove the rest of the way insilence. We pulled into the school parking lot and I jumped out the car, without so much as a goodbye, to either of them.

"Nata, my, my, my, aren't we early" I smiled and toke my headphones out.

"Neji had some business to take care of what's up." I said sitting down next to my best friend Tohru Risa.

"Nothing just chillin" she said putting her shades on covering up her light green eyes and smiling wildly. I smiled Tohru was a carefree person she was sweet at least to me. Tohru had dark skin, a shade between caramel and chocolate, and really curly dark, dark, brown hair.

"Heads up" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw a red Frisbee hurtling towards my head. I close my eyes and braced for impact and waited but it never came. I opened my eyes to see the Frisbee in mid air. _'Wait that can't be right', _I thought.

"Whoa nice save Sasuke", someone said. 'What Sasuke?'I looked up to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha holding the Frisbee. He caught it. I was about to say thank you, when he hit me with it.

"No, no Sasuke, now you're being counter productive," Tohru started. "If the point of catching the Frisbee was to prevent young Hinata from getting hit, why would you hit her? Wasted energy, dear it's all wasted energy."

"Hey" I said fake hitting Tohru.

"Yeah you should have just let it hit her." I knew that voice that was the voice of Sakura Haruno. I looked at her as she smirked. Sakura Haruno was the most popular girl in school. Long luscious pink locks, starling green eyes, long muscular legs. She was head cheerleader, and a head turner, she had the majority of Konoha's high male population, chasing her heels no pun intended, most of the time she had heels on. Today, however she was wearing the Konoha cheerleader uniform, and truthfully she looked flawless. I secretly envied her. She had the two things I wanted most, the love of a certain blonde hair blue eyes linebacker, and she was a cheerleader. I wanted so to be one.

"Awe the queen decides to grace us with her presence" Tohru picked up, never missing a beat.

"Well what kind of queen would I be if I didn't greet my loyal subject "Sakura said as Gaara popped down next to Tohru? Gaara was a genius photographer and was another one of my closet friends.

"Wait do you smell that" Gaara said sniffing the air.

"Why yes "Tohru said, "Yes I do" Sakura sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything." Tohru sniffed the air once more.

"It's the smell of rebellion," Tohru said finally. "I don't think you're "Subjects" are as loyal as you think" The crowd of people around all snickered.

"Whatever" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ouch that one really stung Haruno" Tohru said. Sakura seeing she was losing.

"Well at least I don't look like a boy." She said which was totally untrue Tohru had curves to die for. "and I actually wash my hair, and it's manageable" Tohru looked at Sakura, as if to say '_Are-You-Serious'_, to add to that no one had laugh at her joke. It was known fact that Tohru had really curly hair, but she had fix it so it was a perfect ponytail, with curly dark brown ringlets falling down her back. Tohru just scoffed. Sakura's face burned with anger.

"Hey" Tohru said putting her hands up in mock surrender. "Calm, down killer, wouldn't wanna have you to mad; you might burn the tissue you use to stuff your bra in the morning."

"Shut up you bitch" she said. Everyone around us said Ooooo, as if we were in Jr. High or something.

"Ouch, Sakura you wield words, like swords, truly you are a worthy adversity" she touched her heart, she was so dramatic. I smiled though. Tohru was one of the only people that stood up to Sakura.

"God you're so uncivil" she said, and then she smirked, "Must be because you don't have parents to teach you any better" The world seemed to stop. I looked at Tohru. She looked removed, then suddenly her eyes lit up and she launched herself at Sakura. I got up quickly, and wrapped my arms around Tohru's waist.

"Let me go Hinata, I'm gonna rip out her throat" Tohru Sakura may be mean but she wasn't stupid she quickly backed up.

"Told you she was uncivil" she said.

"And you're a coward" I said.

"Oh the Hyuuga girl speaks" She said "No one cares what you think or say" I didn't know if it was Tohru was fighting me so hard or it was because that comment stung and I let go, but Tohru had escape my grasp. The look of pure fear on Sakura face was priceless. She backed away and fell to the ground. Then, was when Gaara and Sasuke decided to stand between Tohru and Sakura. Tohru was pushing through so I ran back to her waist and pulled.

"She's not worth it, Tohru" I pulled, and Sasuke pushed. Sakura got off the ground.

"Someone should put that animal in a cage" she said quickly and scurried off. When she was out of sight, and the crowd had left, Tohru stopped fighting and collapsed onto the ground in tears. I caught her and let her down slowly, rubbing her back. She was crying into Sasuke chest. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear.

"It's okay Ru, its okay." The bell rang in the distance.

"Sasuke you and Gaara go I'll take it from here" He looked at me, as if I was crazy.

"This is my sister are you out of your mind" He yelled.

"She's just as much my sister as she is yours, now go" Tohru's parents had given her up long ago, she was found three years old in a dumpster, with bruises and blood on her. She had been abused, physically, verbally, and sexually. Mikoto had heard her screaming and got her out of the trash. The plan was to nurse her back to health and then send her to an orphan but, the Uchiha family had become too attached to give her away so they adopted her. Sasuke was about to argue more until Tohru spoke up.

"Go" she said he kissed her forehead and walked to class grabbing Gaara by his shirt on the way. "That Bitch I'll kill her, she had no right."

"Shhh" I said. "I know, I know". We sat there for there for another five minutes, before Tohru stood up, and walked into the building. She was strong I knew she didn't want to cry, it made her feel weak. I ran to catch up with her. "But you gotta admit the look of pure fear on Sakura face was priceless. Then Tohru and I broke into a fit of giggles. So how I knew we would find a way to stick it to Sakura.

Sup tell me what you think I'm sorry there wasn't much about what I put in the summary but it will come that and more Sasu/Hina it will just take a while, but it will be worth the wait. And you do not have to worry about this becoming about my Oc. Anyhow Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Okay there were a lot of question last chapter so I answer them here. First Sasuke and Tohru Tohru is my character are adopted brother and sister and he is extremely protective of her. Second, the fight scene was just showing the extreme dislike between Sakura and Tohru its key to the story later, and third well I guess there aren't that many question so um yeah thanks for reviewing

* * *

We walk in a comfortable silence, until we parted when see walked into Algebra 2. Then I toke off toward A.P. history. I walked in quietly as always and toke my seat in the back of the class.

"Miss Hyuuga I'm lenient with you because you get good grades, and your father does so much for the school, hell he practically pays my salary," a man said, saying the last part more to himself then to me, "but if you walk into my class late again and there will be consequences" he said turning around and looking me in the eyes. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" I said sitting down in my seat.

"Good" he said, and then went on teaching his lesson; I sighed and got my book from under my desk. I opened the page on the board but when I turned to the page a note greeted me it read,

_How's my sister_

I sighed; he couldn't have waited till after class, and wrote back.

_She's fine_

I looked at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking at me and tossed the note to Sasuke. He looked down and scribbled down something and tossed it back.

_Good oh and thanks Hyuuga_

I was shocked at first. Sasuke never showed gratitude, well that wasn't true but he never showed it to me.

_Anytime Sasuke, don't mention._

He tossed it back to him. He read and grimaced.

_You don't ever have to worry about me mentioning it, I won't ever_

I rolled my eyes and then looked at him. We caught each other's glaze. I smiled at him; he just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the lesson. I grunted, what an asshole, all it was a smile geez. The lesson went on I barely paid attention, I had already read the chapter the night before. So I just waited for the bell to ring, and then it did. I quickly wrote down my homework and left the class. Next I had calculus with Asuma-Sensei. I went to my locker to switch books and began to walk to class. I found myself falling into step with Sasuke-san. This happened a lot, it was really annoying because then I would get glares thrown at me from all of his female admirers. I rolled my eyes, _'foolish girls'_. Why 

couldn't they see Sasuke was a jerk? It was plain as day to me. I sighed, walked into to class and sat down next to Ten-Ten. She was a brown haired, sweet girl, she was a self-proclaimed nerd, she even had glasses, they were squareish and black, she had her long brown hair pulled into a ponytail letting little strands fall out of place and frame her pretty face. She smiled at me and I did the same back. She had a pair of dark gray sweat pants on and a black shirt with marvel characters on it, and black converse, I smiled but inside I felt jealous. I would never where a t-shirt like that. I cared too much of what people would say. I sighed and turned my attention to math and before I knew it the bell had rung. I got up, waved good bye to Ten-Ten. I went to my locker and swapped my math book for my advance Physics book. I walked into class and set down next to Shino. He was a quiet kid who only spoke when it was needed but he was cool enough I guess. I groaned as Orochimaru-Sensei, I shivered, he was just creepy and when I say creepy I mean creepy. Pale skin and yellow eyes and I swear to Kami the dude was wearing make up. Physics past fast and I made a mad dash to my locker to get my honors English class book. I smiled this was always the turning point of my day cause form now on I had all my classes with Tohru-Kun. She was there in the back of the room, sitting with a toothpick in her pretty full lips and smiled at me.

"Hina-Chan" she exclaimed, "How was your smart people classes she asked smirking. We had this on going thing, because all of my classes were honors and all she had honors was English but it was all in good nature, Because Tohru was just as smart as I was just way lazy.

"They were most enjoyable Ru-Chan" I smiled at her and sitting in the seat next to her. We started talking about unimportant things, when Sasuke came out of no where and flicked Tohru on her head.

"Aww, what the hell Sasuke," she yelled.

"You were supposed to come find me," He said, she rolled her and looked at her hands then flipped them, then grasped.

"Well what do you know I'm fine" she said looking at him. He growled at her his '_this isn't over growl'_, and set down in the seat next to her. "Wait what are you doing that's Gaara's seat."

"He can sit somewhere else, the little wimp" she growled, and turned in her seat and whispered.

"He's not a wimp"

"Yeah whatever" he said I smiled those two were so funny together, there was so much love between them, brotherly-sisterly of course but it made me jealous, I mean don't get me wrong I was really close with Neji but we never got to talk openly like Sasuke and Tohru did. I sighed again because it wasn't just that Tohru had a close relationship with him it was that she had a close relationship with a lot of members with the opposite sex and not in the she's boy crazy why, but in the wow she so cool way. It bugged me I was nothing more in this school then Tohru's gal pal or Neji's little sister. And I was fine with that……….most of the time. Just then Gaara walked into the door, Gaara was shorter than most of the boys that Tohru and I hung out with. He had blood red hair, and was skinny. Now I wouldn't say he was emo because he wasn't but he dressed like he was. He had a long sleeve stripe red and black 

shirt on and black baggy pants on. He had a dark lining around his aquamarine eyes and I wasn't sure if it was makeup or natural. He walked towards Tohru but when He saw the seat was next to her was taken, he sighed and sat down next to me.

"Hi Hina-Chan"

"Hey Gaara" I said leaning back, here' it comes,

"Hey Tohru-Chan" he said leaning forward in his chair. She looked down and blushed.

"Hey Gaara" He smiled at her, she said looked back up at him and smiled back.

"Hi wimp, were having strong winds today I'm surprised that you haven't been blown away" Sasuke clearly put out by the way Gaara looked at his sister.

"Hmm Sasuke, that was great you think of that all by yourself, or did you little bitch Naruto help you out" I grunted I hated when Gaara made fun of Naruto, scratch that I hated when anyone made fun of Naruto.

"Ohh little kitten showing the claws…………."Sasuke started when Tohru cut him off.

"Okay I know you aren't about to use the cause I'm the big dog insult, very lame Sasuke you losing your touch," she pause for dramatic effect, "I'm ashamed to call you brother" she smiled at him as he scoffed, and then Iruka-Sensei walked into the room. Class was okay we were just going over, Give a Boy a Gun by Todd Strasser it was a book about school shootings, and violence. It was about how teasing could have harmful ending. I thought of Sakura and Tohru and this morning, yeah teasing could get pretty harsh, and I was pretty sure that Tohru would have caused much more than little harm to Sakura's perfect face. That thought made me smile. But then I had to think there was the harmless teasing, like what I did with Tohru or Hanabi, that wasn't ever going to lead to anything harmful ever. Then out of nowhere the bell rung, I gathered my stuff and Tohru and I walked to our locker, which were across from one another's. I put all my stuff into my locker checked myself in the mirror and snuck a peek up the hall. The football player's and the cheerleader's locker were right across form one another. I looked at Naruto his blonde hair. He was leaning against his locker and looked in deep thought. I wondered what he was thinking about, Football, lunch, homework……..me. I closed my locker leaned against and sighed, if only. I followed his eyes towards Sakura. I frowned.

"You do know you look obvious staring right" I yelped startled as I heard a smooth voice from behind me. I regained my composure, and turn to glare.

"No one asked your opinion Sasuke," He just shrugged and said.

"Yeah whatever, anyway you should give up He's convinced himself that its love between him and Sakura" I grunted and stated waling away "Well I just thought that you should to be informed"

"Informed about what" Tohru asked.

"Nothing" he said "Just giving Hyuuga here some advice" he said walking to the football lockers

"I love you Ru but I'm convinced your brother is the devil" She laughed.

"Your just figuring that out" We laughed together and walked to the lunch room, we got our lunches and set down at a table and were soon joined by Gaara.

"Hey you guys" he said.

"Hey" Tohru and I said at the same time. We ate in comfortable silence. Till Sasuke join our table and scooted himself between Tohru and Gaara. I hated and Loved when he did this, I hated was other then the obvious reason that he was an asshole. Him coming brought Sakura, but that meant, and I sighed as the blonde angel himself sat down next to me, sure it was across from Sakura but it was still great. I continue to eat silently before……….

"Oh I can't wait till gym was running today and that means……….." She turned to Sasuke "The football players will be shirtless."

"You're such a perv Sakura" Ino one of Sakura lackey's said. Sakura just giggled, thankfully the warning bell ranged so I didn't have to listen to Sakura mindless rambling about how hot Sasuke was. Tohru and I walked to our next class with Gaara talking to Tohru about his photography class. Tohru listened intently like she always did when Gaara talked. We parted ways with Gaara at his art class, and we headed into our music class. I smiled at Kurenai-Sensei as we walked and sat down next to Ten-Ten on the music bleachers. Music passed easy enough, and so did study hall with Kakashi-Sensei. Study hall was my second favorite class, P.E. being the first because Naruto was there he was always smiling and laughing just being himself. It was also a cool class because I got all my homework done there. I looked at the clock when I had finished _'just in time' _I thought as the bell rang, I bolted out of the class not even bothering to wait for Tohru. I ran into the girl's locker room and changed quickly into some green short and a yellow top that said "Good Life" and ran out to the bleachers and waited for Tohru. Today was Wednesday running day and like Sakura said boys without shirts, more importantly Naruto without a shirt. I sat on the bleacher and enjoyed the view this was right about the time the boys started their laps around the field. I gulped; Naruto was one of the front runners, his blonde hair bouncing slightly. He was smiling and laughing. Then he looked at me, and waved. I thought I had just imagined it but he did on their second lap and third by the fifth, I was just happy to be stilling breathing, after, another five laps he turned towards me and jogged in my direction, I mentally went over how I look in my head. He stopped in front of me.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi…." I started.

"Hey Naruto good running out there still couldn't keep up with Sasuke" A voice said from behind me. _'Sakura' _I thought angry and sad at the same time. He was looking at Sakura he didn't even notice me. Even now standing not even five feet from me he doesn't notice.

"Girls up" Gai yelled. I got off the bleacher mopey and sad.

"Hey Nata-Chan why so glum, didn't you enjoy the view" she snickered; I rolled my eyes and looked at her outfit. She had white shorts on a lick blur top that said, "My name is Inigo Montoya... You killed my father... Prepare to die." And had a picture of Inigo Montoya on it, she also had a light gray sweater. "Dude are you ready for this I love running it's the best." I just nodded. Though no one knew but her I was very athletic and ran and used to do gymnastics, and play basketball with her on weekends. I just loved being active.

"Start" Gai-Sensei yelled. We all toke off, Tohru was in the lead but I was close behind, and then I pulled ahead of her, I jogged lightly before, a flash of pink passed me. 'Sakura' I growled in my head. Being a cheerleader she was extremely fit.

"Go Sakura, Go" I heard from the bleachers. I looked over and saw Naruto screaming and jumping cheering for her. I pushed it so I was pulling in front. We stayed like that for the next nine laps. We were coming up on the last. Naruto was still screaming and so was in my head. _'Am here to notice me, notice me'_ and with that I finished first, with Sakura right behind me. I finished I beat her, but when I turned around Naruto was next to her congratulating her for doing such a good job. I walk to the bleachers head down.

"I told you he thinks its love" I didn't have to even look up to know who it was.

"Shut up Sasuke" I felt him shrugged.

"Well if it's any consolation, you ran good today"

"Well you know what………." I said getting ready to insult than his words registered "Wait what" He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"You ran good today, what did I stutter or something"

"No um thanks"

"Your welcome" then we just stared at each other. Till Tohru slung her arm around me, to my surprised we still had each other's eyes.

"You're one hell of a runner, Nata-Chan" Tohru kept talking not noticing Sasuke and I glaze. After a few moments I felt her paused. "What going on with you two" I almost didn't hear what she was saying, and I think he was the same, for he seemed determine not the break the stare. His black eyes bored into mine and my white eyes did the same to him. "Guys" Tohru asked.

"Sasuke, football practice now come on" I heard a distance voice in the background, I was pretty sure it was Neji's but…… I couldn't be sure. With that he broke the glaze and an off.

"Dude what the hell was that" Tohru asked.

"What was what?"

"You and him……….. You know what I don't wanna know" I smiled in gratitude and told her I would see her tomorrow. I walked to the locker room to change when Kurenai-Sensei came up yo me. It made sense that she was here she was the cheerleading coach.

"Hey Hinata you looked really good out there have you thought of playing any sports"

"Not really" I said, "Completion isn't really my thing, I said closing the gym locker. "Sides all the tryouts for all the sports have already happened.

"Well the sport I'm talking about isn't really completion, but you're right tryouts have already pasted, that's really too bad tough, a good athletic girl like you" she stopped in thought.

"Yep to bad" I said "Anyway, bye Kurenai-Sensei see you around"

"Yes you will" she said and walked away. I looked at her quizzically but she just smiled. I shrugged my shoulders, and began my walk home. For some reason I didn't want to ride in the car with Neji and Sasuke. It was about a 20 minute walk at a slow pace and I was walking really slow today. I made dinner for the family, with upstairs and toke my shower, watched a little TV. And toke a swim in the pool and before I knew it was 9:00. I went into Hanabi room and kissed her goodnight. I went into Neji room and said goodnight, and did the same to my father. I crawled into my bed. Wanting sleep to just take me but it didn't. What did she mean by yes you will see me and what was with the staring contest with Sasuke today. I closed my eyes. What a strange day. Little did I know tomorrow what only gonna get weirder.

Yeah next chapter. I begged of you if you have read then review give me your thoughts please and thank you ttfn ta ta for now


	3. Chapter 3

Cheerleader 3

I woke up and did my usual shower routine. I grabbed a pair of tight jeans, a white camisole top and a tight black jacket to put on over it. I zipped the jacket up till it was about to my chest letting the lace of the camisole show. I left my hair down and my bangs in my face. I put a little bubble gum pink lip gloss on so that I could lick my lips all I want and taste the bubble gum flavor. It was my favorite candy. I put some diamond studs in my ears a slid down the stair banister a habit I had picked up from Tohru. I looked around for Hanabi and found her still in her hello kitty pajamas. She smiled a semi toothless smile at me and I smiled back at her, came over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Has Neji left to pick up Sasuke-San yet," I asked pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"No I haven't but _we_ will be leaving in five minutes to pick him up" Neji said coming down the stairs. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had blue jeans on and a tan collared shirt on, with a brown jacket. "Hurry up" he said I nodded and finished my cereal, grabbed my white K-Swiss shoes and met him at the car. I climbed in the front and slipped my I-pod on. Before long we arrived at Sasuke and Tohru's over sized mansion.

"Go and get him I have to make a call" Neji said taking out his phone.

"But he's your friend and…" but Neji started talking on the phone. I sighed, going to Sasuke's house wasn't so bad when Tohru was there, because then it was just Tohru's house, but Tohru wasn't there in the morning, she chose to walked with Gaara much to the dismay of Sasuke. I was about to knock on the door, when it opened. There it the doorway stood Sasuke. He had a light gray shirt on with a black jacket that had gray lining. He had one little hoop earning on his right ear, and blue jeans on.

"Hyuuga" he said surprised, "What are…." Regaining my composure I said,

"Picking you up" catching his face "Neji's in the car" he nodded but didn't move,

"I heard the car, so I came out, you didn't have to get me" He said still looking at me. I bit my lips, something I did when I was nervous. Normally Sasuke's sour mood would have no effect on me but since yesterday...

"O...O...Oh um, Neji told m...m...me to get you"

"Hn" I bite my lip again and he seem to glare at me. "Are you going get out of my way so we can leave" I blushed and silently fumed, _he was the one looking all weird at me I thought_. I glared at him.

"You're a real asshole you know that Sasuke"

"I know" He said and nudged me out of the way, it wasn't hard but enough to make me stumble.

"Jerk" I whispered under my breath. I ran back to the car and jumped into the back. Neji was off the phone and greeted Sasuke with a _'what up'_ to which he replied _'nothing'_ and we all sat in silence for a while. I closed my eyes and let the music take me. After the song was over I open my eyes to find Sasuke looking at me through the rear view mirror. My eyes bored into his and his into mine. The stare begin to get to intense so I looked away but I could still feel him staring. We pulled into the school and I hoped out of the car and waved goodbye to Neji.

"Nata-Chan" I heard Tohru call from across the huge school courtyard.

"Hey Ru-Chan," I smile at her, "Hi Gaara-San" he waved nonchalantly and played with his camera, I sat down and we made polite conversation, laughing and smiling, usually we continued this till Tohru asked,

"So what was that physco talk about yesterday?"

"I don't know Kunerai-Sensi was just being really weird" just than Sakura came running past, us in tears, and shambles, and I hated to admit but she stilled looked like an angel. "What was that?"

"I don't know nor do I care, whatever happen does not affect us, beside she deserves whatever bad things that happens to her." Tohru said clearly still upset about Sakura calling her out on the whole, adopted thing.

"You know that's not true," Gaara said, chiming in, "soon whatever's wrong with her will be all over the school, I sighed.

"How very true", the bell rung and I walked into history and found myself sitting next to Sasuke. I shifted uncomfortably in my sit, ever since yesterday when I thought of him, a little shiver went through me and not the usual shiver of disgust. This was something else. I looked up at him, surprised to find he was staring at me. I didn't know what to do should I stare back, should I turn away, should I….. I didn't have to think long, he abruptly turned away from me. History passed by easy as did calculus, and physics, and honors English, well except Tohru's and Sasuke's bickering. Tohru and I walked to our locker to put away our books,

"Hey Ru-Chan"

"Hmm"

"Is Sasuke okay" she closed her locker abruptly and looked at me strangely.

"Did you really just ask that" she said.

"W…W…Well he's….." I tried to think of the words but none came to mind,

"He's what"

"I don't know he's" She cut me off

"Right behind you" I sighed annoyed and turned around, to glare but he was closer than I thought. I looked up as he towered over me. I shivered and stepped back, and meet his eyes and as if he wasn't affected at all by being that close he said.

"It's not nice to talk about people behind their back, how many times have you said that"

"For you information, she wasn't talking about you" Tohru said coming to my rescue, "She was asking if you were okay" '_damn it Tohru'_, I blushed,

"What" he said shocked.

"That's what I said" Tohru said completely clueless, to the intense gazed that I was under, Then we all heard Tohru's Stomach growled, "God I'm hungry I'm going to lunch," bailed out by her stomach, I turned to follow her but Sasuke grabbed my arm and held me fast.

"Sasuke look" I said turning back to him

"I'm fine" he paused and looked away nervously "Thanks for asking" then he let me go and followed his sister down the hall. I stood there in hall. Sasuke never says thank you and he had done it yesterday and today. I ducked my head and ran to catch up with Tohru, passing him on the way. We sat at our usual table, with the addition of Sakura Ino Naruto Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba was on the football team and was nice enough he was like a mix of Naruto and Neji, he was goofy but really arrogant, he knew how good he was, he was built like Naruto but he had messy brown hair and deep black/brown eyes, was a bit tanner, and finally had two red fangs. The football players call him fang, on account of the tattoos and the fact he was a viscous player he was almost animalistic on the field. The entire football team had nicknames, it was kinda cute.

"Hinata-Chan" Naruto whined my name.

"Yeah?" I asked

" why do you think Sakura won't go out with me, you think I'm cute right" of course Naruto didn't know how cute I thought he was, but I still blushed and shrugged, "C'mon Hina-Chan" he whined,

"Shut up and stop whining Naruto" Sasuke said, Naruto childishly stuck out his tongue at him and I giggle.

"Anyway, I have been swamped with homework, and I can't figure it out, and coach is all like 'You better keep your grades up son, or it's off the team' and I don't know what to do." Kiba said looking glum.

"Just find some geek to do it" Sakura said, chiming in obviously better than she was this morning.

"Yeah" Ino said, "You got muscle Kiba, pick on someone Gaara size" the table laughed all but Gaara, Tohru and I,

"Or" Sakura said, needing the last word, "Ask a girl, play all nice and flirt, she'll be putty in your hands, like umm" she turn to survey the lunch room," Ten-Ten, or" she got an evil glint in her eyes. "Hinata here" my cheeks heated up, again this time only her and Ino, laughed.

"Nah, Hinata's not a geek" Kiba said smiling and winking at me, "She's just smart," I smiled at the compliment but didn't like the way he was looking at me. He bit his lip and looked me up and down, like I was some piece of steak that he wanted to eat, I shifted uncomfortable under his gazed, and I decide to change the subject.

"Ask Sasuke how he does it he's in all AP classes" the table turned to look at him while he turned to glare at me, again I shifted, and he rolled his eyes.

"Easy I'm just smart" Kiba glared at him.

"That's not help, you………….." before Kiba could finish insulting Sasuke, the intercom sounded off, "Will all students report to the gym, for a pep rally." Sakura smirked standing up in her form fitting cheer uniform.

"Come on Ino, time to shine" she said and Ino got up, "Bye Sasuke, and company" she said walking off her skirt swaying back and forth, with Ino trailing behind. Sasuke rolled his eyes and frowned,

"I love pep rallies, the cheerleaders here are so hot, especially Sakura" Naruto said,

"Yeah but they could be hotter if a certain, girl was on team to" he said giving me the steak look again. I blushed and looked down.

"Who" Naruto asked but Kiba had already gotten up and so did Sasuke.

"Ugh I hate pep rallies" Tohru complained, but got up nonetheless, as did Gaara, We walked into the gym to, and I smiled. I love pep rallies, people happy and smiling showing school spirit. Tohru caught my smile, and grimaced she knew that I loved pep rallies she also knew, I thought as I glanced at the cheerleaders preparing to perform, about how much I wish that was me.

"I'll never understand, will I Nata?" she looking up and them with dislike, I shook my head.

"Probably not" I said, and then sighed; it was always a sore subject with her and me.

"Hinata-Chan Ru-Chan come sit with us," I heard someone say over the crowed, I looked around and there in the first row, was Naruto smiling and waving at me, to sit with him.

"Tohru" I said excitedly", he wants me to sit with them, "I smiled and then saw her face, it was pass playful annoyance, and she was actually looking ticked.

"We always sit together" she said looking down, at the seats, "and there not enough room for Gaara" I looked down I didn't even notice, nor at the moment did I care,

"Gaara you'll understand right, just this once," he frowned and looked at Tohru,

"Ru?" he said,

"Yeah Ru," I said, already tugging.

"Fine" she said, yanking her arm out of my griped, I smiled anyway.

"Yes" I yelled, and ran after her.

When we got there I sat next to Naruto and Kiba, Tohru looked upset, we did always sit next to each other, but this was Naruto, and I was in love with him.

"Welcome, Students" Tsunde our principle, said into a megaphone, then she said a bunch of boring stuff. "I give you The Konoha cheerleaders." She said when I finally turned my attention to her. I began to get giddy and smiley. They were amazing, they did flips and stunts and dance moves that were really cute and then really, really sexy. Out the corner of my eye I could see Tohru glaring at me. I ignored her. She scoffed,

"All the stuff this is super easy, I could do it with my eyes closed," she said Sasuke scoffed,

"Yeah but you used to be in gymnastics, Ru" he said calling her out,

"Yeah but Hinata can do that stuff to and she hasn't had any training, so there" she said sticking her tongue out at him and I blushed.

"You can do that stuff Hina-Chan" Naruto said amazed, I smiled glad he was interested in me. I nodded.

"You can do the splits Hinata" Kiba asked,

"Yea" His eyes glazed over, and to my surprised he blushed and looked away. I gave he a what-the-heck-look and turn my attention back to the cheerleaders they were dancing, they were all in unison, and swaying and flipping, it was magnificence at its finest. I felt eyes on me, I looked around at Tohru but she was looking at the cheerleaders bobbing her head to the beat, I smiled truthfully Tohru was a great gymnast and an even better dancer. I shifted her glazed to her brother who was staring at me, like he had never seem, me before. Kiba who seem to recover from his blushing session, asked.

"So if you and Hinata can do all that kinda stuff how come you guys aren't cheerleaders. " I don't know what made her break her promise maybe she was mad about the whole ditching Gaara thing, or maybe it was the Cheerleader thing itself, but she said.

"I hate the cheerleaders their catty, mean and superficial, that's why I don't wanna, but Hinata there wants nothing more than to be one." She said.

"Tohru you promised" I said.

"It was a stupid secret and a stupid promise, and an even stupider ambition" and just like that Tohru had become a stranger. I looked away.

"It's okay Hina-Chan I think you would make an awesome cheerleader" Naruto said, changing my mood instantly,

"Yea and you could break the mold because you're not any of the things Tohru said, you're nice and not catty, and humble" Kiba said adding on.

"Thanks" I said, "That means a lot"

"She's also a great dancer, she'd blow you away" I looked at the speaker, Tohru's she had this puppy dog, apology look in her eyes, and I sighed that's why I can't be mad at her.

"I thought you were opposed to her being a cheerleader" Sasuke said opening his big stupid mouth.

"Yea for me, but Nata-Chan would be great" I smiled.

"Thanks again but the tryouts have passed, plus I'm terrified of all that attention" and just as I spoke, the dances ended, and Kunerai-San stepped.

"Aren't they great, let's hear another round of applause," the crowd screamed she smirked, "Well I have news, a few of our cheerleaders, have been………………" she paused for thought. "Removed, and we will be needing, some replacements, so come out and support your school and become part of the Konoha foxes" she screamed and the girl population in the stands did to.

"Well Hina-Chan here's your big chance"

"Yeah" I said, _**'Oh Crap'**_ I thought to myself

Yeah I finally updated


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well expect Tohru, and the plot, and my laptop that I'm typing this on, oh and your souls………………………… enjoy 

Cheerleader 4

Everything after that came as a blur, the football players went up and got their jerseys. The cheerleaders did another routine that I didn't pay attention, too and the crowd was screaming and chanting and yelling, while I Hinata Hyuuga was having a mini panic attack. This was my dream right, this is what I wanted right? These were my thoughts as Kiba and Naruto dragged me to get an application, for the team. There were a lot of girls all chatty and excited and all, all ready sizing up the completion, I had more than half a mind to run away, but Sakura was staring at me and I didn't wanna look like a coward in her eyes.

"Hello boys, though I would like to see you in a cheerleading skirt, I'm afraid that tryouts are for girls only"

"Ha Ha, Sakura the jokes on you" Naruto said, "We couldn't try out even if we wanted to, football practice is at the same time as cheerleading practice is, plus, they don't even make skirts in my size I know trust me"

"I don't think I would have told anybody that" Tohru said coming up from behind, to show her support, i.e. to make sure I didn't run.

"Yeah", Kiba said, looking at Naruto weirdly "We came to get Hinata one" she paused and looked at me, and then glared at me.

"Ha don't make me laugh" she said "You" she said pointing to me "a cheerleader, no way, maybe when pigs fly"

"They do every time the launch your fat ass, up into the air" Tohru said coming to my rescue, Sakura blew a short breath, and glared at Tohru while, the group laughed.

"And I suppose you'll be wanting one to Risa-San" she said looking at Tohru. Tohru laughed.

"Oh no, I don't do skirts" She said,

"That's good, you'd, probably look like a boy in a dress anyway, and you wouldn't be able to keep up" she smirked, and Tohru smiled faded,

"Wanna bet Pinkie Pie" Tohru said stepping up to the table

"Bring it" Tohru looked at Sakura and shock her head.

"Wow this just turned into a bad teenage movie, I'm outta here" Tohru said leaving; Sakura smirked, and looked back at me.

"Well since I can't not give you one here you go" she said sticking the paper out for me to take, but not giving it to me, "But if I were you and Thank God I'm not I would save myself the embarrassment, I mean getting up in front all those people, and the competitions, not to mention, the stuff we do to have fun, I would be scared of not fitting in." she said, shaking the paper a bit in front of my face. I snatched it from her.

"Good thing you're not me then huh?" I said with more courage than I felt.

"Yeah" she said glaring, I squared, my shoulders and moved to walk away, but she stopped me, and said, "Just don't forget, that I warned you, cause I guarantee the first day of tryouts, you run right out the door just like you're little friend just did" I glared and walked away, resisting the urge to run. Music and Study hall passed easily enough, but I was distracted with other things, like the tryouts, and that's what plagued my mind as I sat down on the bleachers outside. I was going back and front in my head, this was my dream my big chance, I should be happy no ecstatic I should be…………..

"Hello Nata" Tohru said plopping down next to me, her hair had been platted right down the middle the long braid had fallen to about her mid back, she had on a army green shirt that said army on it, and black shorts on, that came a little above her mid thigh, I had left my bangs in my face but pull the rest of my short hair into two little pig tails on either side of head, I had a black shirt that said cute on it, and shorts like Tohru's only white instead of black.

"Hey Ru-Chan" I said solemnly, she instantly noticed.

"Nata-Chan if this is about the cheerleading thing I'm sorry I know I betrayed your trust and……………" I cut her off.

"It's not that, I mean it is but, I'm not mad at you for blowing my secret, well I am but…" she cut me off this time,

"Slow down Hon, tell me what's wrong"

"I really want this, but its Sakura, and she………….."

"Enough said whatever that fat cow said to you to make you like this forget it, she not worth stressing over, babe" I glared, this was Tohru way of dealing with stuff but, I had my own way, and I could not just forget, I groaned and hopped up.

"What" she said looking, confused,

"Nothing" I snapped. "I'll talk to you later, Ru," I said and walked away, leaving her alone on the bleachers more than a little confused, she rolled her eyes, and mumbled something along the lines of, fine. I wondered around the football field and gym, and I decided to sit inside. It was warmer anyway, I was thinking hard, about what I could do, what I could accomplish if I made the team, maybe Naruto would notice me, and ask me out, maybe I could dethrone Sakura and be a good role model popular girl, maybe I could show the school I was more than Tohru's gal pal or Neji's little sister, I thought standing "Oh maybe" I said aloud, "I'll fall on my face and embarrass myself, " I finished plopping down on the bleachers.

"Or maybe you won't" I heard a smooth steady voice, say.

"Sasuke" I said jumping up, surprised at his presence but more than that his encouragement. He ignored my over the top reaction,

"Why do you put yourself down like that" he asked, "its unattractive" he said, I was silent, surprised at his questions, "What did you lose your voice" He asked, coming to sit next to me on the bleachers,

"I….I….I" He shuck his head,

"I don't get you" He said not really talking to me, "You say you want something an opportunity comes up and now instead of surrounding yourself, with people who would encourage you, you sit alone in an empty gym thinking of reasons not to do said thing that you want, what's your deal Hyuuga" he said turning to me,

"What's you deal Sasuke, why do you even care" I said trying to change the subject, He glared,

"That's another, thing why do you always avert attention from yourself, huh, it's okay to be the center of attention at least once in one's lifetime"

"Huh"

"What" he asked, "Do you think I'm dumb, that's the oldest trick it the book, 'why do you even care'" He said mimicking me, "Classic change of subject" I glared not at him but just glared. He sighed "look Hyuuga, all I'm saying is you got this, you're good, I've seen you……."

"When did you………….." I asked, but he cut me off, and put his finger to my lips, I felt a spark, and he touched me,

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you're good and you could make the team and prove, people like Sakura that you can, you could even prove Tohru wrong, that this isn't just a stupid ambition." I looked away, but he grabbed my chin and force me to look at him, "She believes in you, Gaara believes in you, Neji believes in you, Naruto believes in you, I believe in you" He said, "What more do you need" he said releasing my chin, I stared into his deep black eyes, Sasuke was right I didn't need anything else.

"Nothing" I said smiling" But you did just give me an awesome Idea on how to get Tohru's payback for blowing me secret"

Read and review please, I want at least 40 before I update again, meaning ina ll i have 40 so just ten more. well ttfn ta ta for now. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Cheerleader 5

"You want me to what" she yelled at me, causing everything and everyone in 10 miles radius to look at us.

"Ru-Chan, keep your voice down" I had just asked, Tohru to tryout with me, for the Konoha foxes, i.e. the cheerleading team. After my little pep talk from Sasuke I had quickly ran off to find Tohru, she was sitting on the bleachers, laughing and talking to Gaara, who was telling her a story of some sort, I instantly felt bad, I had really dissed him. I pulled him aside, and told him about what happened at the pep rally from where we were sitting. He didn't seem surprised at my wanting to be a cheerleader, and merely laugh at my plan for Tohru's punishment for blowing my secret,

"Good luck", he said laughing tears coming to his pretty teal eyes.

"Thanks I said sarcastically but hugging him nonetheless. He hugged me back tightly, and whispered in my ear,

"I believe in you Hinata-Chan I know you can do it"

"Thanks" He released me and ruffled my hair, and ran off to find his camera. I sighed and squared my shoulders,

"Hey Tohru" I called, she ran over to me, her pretty braid whipping back and forth.

"Sup Nata"

"I Got a Question" she looked at me suspiciously

"Yeah"

"Tryout for the team with me", which leads me to my current situation now, her looking at me like I didn't have a head.

"What don't look at me like that" I said "you owe me anyway"

"For what, blowing your secret, look dude I know I was in the wrong, but the cheerleading team, Nata-Chan no way in hell, why would you even ask, that's not worth it." '_Darn it'_ I thought to myself.

"Okay forget blowing my secret, you're my best friend and I want to share this dream with you" I said, holding out my arms.

"Uh-huh, no" she said crossing her arms, '_double darn it_', I needed to think of something quick, got it.

"Well then I guess Sakura was right"

"Huh"

"She said you were scared"

"What"

"Yeah, and that you couldn't keep up, that even if you showed up at tryouts you'd run away just like you did today,"

"That bitch" she said walking away, oh man did I do it I thought to myself,

"Where are you going?"

'"to get an application," she called, and I smirked, 'bingo'

"No need" said Sasuke, coming out of nowhere, with said application,

"How did you………." Tohru and I asked at the same time but he cut us off.

"I figured out your plan" He said to me,

"What plan, no never mind, I'm a make that pink pom, pom puff ball, regret her words, come Nata we have work to do." She toke the sheet out of Sasuke hands with one hand and me with the other, But my eyes were on Sasuke. His hair waved in the wind as I passed him, and he smiled a very little smile, and I smiled back.

****************

That night I spent the night at Tohru's place, she had picked out our outfits and we stretch, and we practiced, so by the time 1:00 had hit she was popped,

"Tomorrow were gonna kick ass" Tohru said falling on her queen sized bed" I smiled at he,

"Hey Tohru" I said but when I turned to look at her, she was her chest was already moving up and down, as she slept. 'Great' I push myself off here massive bed, 'How does someone so small need so much room' I walk down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen.

"Yummy" I said popping a cheeto in my mouth"

"You know you eat too many of those and you'll get fat." I turned to look to find Sasuke, standing there without a shirt leaning against the door. "Seriously" he said, "Those things are pack with carbs.

"Shut up" I said pooping another one into my mouth, he just smirked, and walked up to me and yanked the bag right out of my hands and held it up. I tried to reach it but he was way taller than me. I stood on my tippy toes, and tried to reach again but no luck; he just smirked and leaned against the kitchen island. He shook the chips in front of my face, and I tried to grab them but he was too fast, and I just ended up pressed against him. He was warm and nice and firm pressed against me. He must of notice to because he had stopped smirking and now just looked down at me. I suddenly became very warm, my glazed shifted to the chips and then to his hand and slender strong fingers, his muscular arms, not to his ripped bear chest, back up to his dark eyes, that swallowed the light, his strong jaw line and then to his lips. I wanted to him that scared me, it scared me so much. I quickly dropped my glaze for his lips, and look into his eyes, expected him to be smirking or glaring, but his eyes were focus on my lips.

"Sasuke" He shushed me and began his descent, I closed my eyes and waited for the sweet caress of his lips, but it never came, I opened my eyes abruptly, to find him looking at me like I had grown a third eye. Regaining my compusure I moved away from him, mad snapped back the chips, and began to walk away, but he grabbed my forearm,

"What the hell…." I started to say but he cut me off

"You thought I was going to kiss you"

"No"

"Yeah why did you close your eyes and pucker your lips"

"Well you were staring at my lips…………."

"So you did think I was going to kiss you"

"But…"

"Oh that is rich, Hyuuga"

"Shut up"

"You thought _I_ was gonna kiss _you_"

"Yeah sure I thought you were but with the way you were staring at my lips, well anyone would think you were gonna kiss them" I said looking away.

"Haha, you have cheeto crumbs on your lips"

"Oh" I said suddenly feeling glum, I felt my eyes water, what t he hell I should be glad he didn't try to kiss me, but for some reason all I could think was how much it hurt that he rejected me, how he thought the idea of kissing me was so gross.

"No I don't"

"What?"

"I don't think the thought of kissing you is gross at all" crap did I say that aloud, I gotta stop doing that, quickly composing myself I said

"Then what….?" Wait, why did I ask that?

"What you want me to kiss you" I should have said no, I should have blown him off and walked away, but all I could do was strand there like an idiot and blush,

"I thought you wanted Naruto to be your first kiss" he spat the name like it hurt him to say it

"I did, I mean I do I mean" he suddenly got angry.

"Make up your mind and figure out what you want" and then I got angry, "I mean you're lucky I'm a nice guy and didn't take advantage of you, any other guy wouldn't have ask he would have kissed you, and just like that you're first kiss gone like that"

"I get it" if he heard me he ignored and ignored me,

"I mean your first kiss, Hyuuga God you're Stupid, you are so lucky, I'm nice I completely disregarded my feelings, and ask you If you….

"What feelings?" I asked,

"What"

"You said you disregarded your feelings, what feelings?"

"Um…"

"I can't believe the Great Sasuke Uchiha is speechless"

"Shut up"

"Did you want to kiss me" I asked, I didn't know why but I needed to know. He just looked at me, hard like almost glaring, but with a slight tenderness in his eyes. I felt the warmth of his fingers stroking my face, as he looked deep into and said.

"Who wouldn't" I could of sworn I felt my heart jump out of my chest, He grabbed the back of my neck and bent down to kiss me, It was gonna happen this time, I closed my eyes tight and braced myself. But instead of his lips caressing mine, they grace my forehand with their legendary presence. "Night Nata" he whispered in the corner of my mouth.

"Who Wouldn't?"

Sorry, I know it's been like months but guess what I'm a Senior  exciting


End file.
